This invention relates to pry bars and pry bar handles. Specifically, this invention relates to an ergonomic handle pry bar. This invention also relates to a pry bar screwdriver.
In general, pry bars were of all metal construction and were cumbersome to grip and use. Often the user had to grip a rectilinear metal portion of the pry bar.
It was generally known to provide an elastomeric molded around cover on a molded hard thermoplastic core for improved grip for knives, screwdrivers, and the like bladed tools. Such prior art constructions are disclosed in Sanelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,304; Gakhar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,572; Hoepfl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009; and Panaccione, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,799.
The pry bar art desired an improved handle so as to provide improved grip with ergonomic functionality.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic handle pry bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved grip pry bar handle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a handle as aforesaid with a screwdriver function.
The aforesaid inventive aspects alone and in combination provide an ergonomic handle pry bar construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pry bar with multiple diverse functionality.
A pry bar ergonomic handle has a longitudinal axis and an upper convex surface and a lower concave surface and outwardly disposed elongated bulge portions, and a recess formed int eh distal end of the upper surface to receive the thumb, wherein the grip hand engages the upper and lower surface with the left or right palm engaging one of the bulges, for ergonomic feel in heavy duty pry bar use. The thumb recess is formed with a plurality of parallel ribs to engage the thumb. A distal end guard protects the thumb and other fingers from sliding forward.
The handle has a hard thermolastic core and an integrally molded elastomeric corner. The corner is particularly fully curves the thumb engaging recess and ribs and the elongated side bulges.
In the heavy duty embodiment the shank is a screwdriver as opposed tot he pry bar. The screwdriver shank is coaxial that the drive force is accurately transmitted tot he screwdriver edge.